300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.12.25
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Login BGM *Changed to No Game No Life 1st Opening Theme Song - This game (by Konomi Suzuki). ---- Heroes *''Genius Alchemist: ''Added new effect, now each basic attack reduces the cooldown of Alchemy·Pillars of Earth Q, Alchemy·Claw Hook W and Steel Barrier E by 1 second. *''Genius Alchemist: ''The number of marks Edward needs to consume to trigger bonus damage on next basic attack reduced from 3 marks -> 2 marks *''Alchemy·Pillars of Earth Q: ''Collision size increased from 1.2 -> 1.4 *''Alchemy·Pillars of Earth Q: ''Delay reduced from 250/500/750 -> 200/450/700 respectively. *''Alchemy·Claw Hook W: ''Hitting on non-hero units can now also cast Claw Hook W. *''Claw Hook W: ''After using this skill on the hero target, Edward gains 30% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds (Edward's basic attacks can refresh the duration of Movement Speed buff) *''Steel Barrier E: ''Shield duration increased from 2 seconds -> 3 seconds *''The Gate of Truth R: ''The effectiveness of Movement Speed debuff increased from 20% -> 30% *''Nietono no Shana: ''Conversion rate from damage to shield value reduced from 100% of the damage from Shana's 5th basic attacks -> 80% of the damage from Shana's 5th basic attacks *''Hien (Blazing Flame) W: ''Width of each fireball reduced from 1 -> 0.5 *''Danzai (Condemnation) R: ''The height of airborne effect reduced from 5.5 -> 4 *''Zero Weight E: ''Skill range increased from 450 range -> 550 range *''Six Realms Sword "Ageless Obsession" E: ''AD Ratio of the skill damage increased from 0.8 Bonus AD -> 1.0 Bonus AD *''Gunblade Shot Q: ''Each hit on an enemy hero reduces cooldown of Kick Shot W and Dual Blades Impale W by 1 second. *''Forceful Shot Q: ''Each hit on an enemy hero reduces cooldown of Kick Shot W and Dual Blades Impale W by 1 second. *''Gunblade Shot Q: ''Bullet's attack range increased from 500 range -> 600 range *''Gunblade Shot Q: ''Bullet's flight speed reduced from 16 -> 15 *''Forceful Shot Q: ''Bullet's attack range increased from 700 range -> 800 range *''Forceful Shot Q: ''Bullet's flight speed reduced from 16 -> 15 *''Cursed Poison: ''Adjusted bonus true damage from AD when consuming 3 stacks -> AD when consuming 3 stacks *''Cursed Poison: ''Added new effect, each non-hero unit kill reduces the cooldown of Ennoodzuno R by 1 second. *''Cursed Poison: ''Added new effect, each hero unit kill reduces the cooldown of Ennoodzuno R by 10 seconds. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *New Unique Passive: While becoming untargetable from the buff effect of Blue Feather W, Black Rock Shooter can now perform basic attacks. *Adjusted Unique Passive: ''' the increased scaling value of bonus magic damage when applying '''Soul Fire Embers debuff adjusted from + Equipment Level)% of Kyouko's Ability Power -> + [Equipment Level x 0.5)% of Kyouko's Ability Power] ---- Item Mall Heroes *Sold Suigintou ( ) for 6000 Gold. New Heroes *Sold Sora (空) ( ) on 29th December 2017 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Shiro (白) ( ) on 29th December 2017 at 6.00 PM. New Skins *Sold Konpaku Youmu's ( ) skin - YoRHa No.2 Type B (2B / 寄叶二号B型) on 25 December 2017 after the update. ---- Game Optimization *Optimized the content of Daily Online Reward. ---- ----